Keep On Loving You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For World'sBiggestJerichoholic* They fight, she fights with her other female coworkers. he vows that he is going to keep loving her. Shelley/OC.


Keep On Loving You . 

By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

A/N: I only own the idea and Ashton Reso. Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jericholoic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Dad!" Mollie Jarrett whined to her dad, while James Storm, Robert Roode and Ashton Reso sat in his office. Ashton was holding a towel to her lip as Robert sat next to her scowling. "And Ashton you know better then that. You shouldn't have speared her." "But Jeff, you know our history the bitch deserved it." Ashton stated. "But even still Ashton. You know better. What would your brother say if he was here?" Jeff asked looking between his daughter and the former first lady of team Canada.

"Did you break the bitch's nose again?" Ashton stated mimicking her older brother's voice to a t. causing Mollie to laugh. Jeff sighed, with everything going with Mick Foley he didn't need his daughter and one of his knockouts fighting other knockouts backstage. If it would have been for Beermoney separating the girls it could have been a lot worse. "Look, I hate to do this, but you two will be suspended starting after tonight's show for 2 weeks.' "DAD!" Mollie stated as Ashton stated, "Jeff." "I am sorry girls." Jeff stated with a sigh. 'Fine. I guess I can go see Christian." Ashton stated. "And I can go home." Mollie commented. "Can you two walk them to the locker room?" Jeff asked looking at James and Robert. "No problem." James stated as both girls stood up.

"What are we going to tell the boys?" Mollie asked as they walked towards the locker room. "The truth. Face it we can't lie them. Let me rephrase that I can't lie to Chris." Ashton answered, 'And besides Mol your black eyes is going to give it away." "Shit." Mollie cursed. "Bobby, I think we are okay from here." Ashton stated going into the locker room of the Motorcity Machine Guns.

Alex Shelley came out of the locker room, "Mollie, what the hell happened?" he asked his eyes searching his girlfriend's face, "Why do you have a black eye and why does Ajay have a spilt lip?" Alex asked. "Angelina started a fight with me and Taylor jumped in, I was lucky that Ajay was there because, it would have been worse." Mollie answered. Alex nodded his head, 'But you still have walked away, Angelina and Taylor could have hurt you two." "ALEX! It was me and Ashton. I can fight and hello! Ashton has given you a black eye on occasion." Mollie shouted before she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall to Beer Money Inc's locker room.

Alex walked back into the Gun's locker room. "What did you do?" Ashton asked pointing her finger at Alex an angry glare at him. "Not a damn thing." "Liar. You pissed Mollie off more then she already was. She didn't tell you why they started the fight with us. Did she?" Ashton stated. "You didn't even tell me." Chris commented. "Angelina and Taylor were saying that they were sleeping with you two and that we weren't good enough for you." Ashton said shaking her head, "I am going to check on Mollie and finish getting ready in Bobby's locker room before I say something I am going to regret." with that she stood on her tip toes and kissed Chris's cheek before she rushed out of the locker room.

"Dude, you need to go talk to Mollie. Whatever those bitches said to our girls they are both a mess. I am not even that stupid to go into that locker room right now." Chris stated staring at the spot where his girlfriend had been standing.

"James, I am so sick of his crap!' Mollie whined. Robert was comforting Ashton who had stormed into the showering area once she got into the locker room. "I know darlin', do you want me to go punch his lights out for you?" James asked, causing a smile to appear on her face. "No James, I have come to the terms that though he is a messy, uncontorable asshole. I still love him." Mollie stated before she hugged James. James smiled and hugged her back. He was the one certain thing in Mollie's life, she knew he would always be around to pull her back from fights. They were wrapped in their own little world they missed the small smile from Ashton and the nudge that Robert gave her.

Alex thought about what Chris had said later that night when they were at the club that night. He spotted Mollie where she had come in with Robert and James. He walked over and grabbed her and span her around. "Alex what the hell?" she asked. "I am sorry, for everything, I mean, from earlier, from the other night when we got into that fight. I am sorry, I am an idiot. No matter bad how things get, I know I can always count on the fact that I am going to keep on loving you." Alex stated. Mollie smiled up at him, and kissed him, "I love you too.'

A/N: Eh, it sounded better in my head, i think am going to do one in James's point of view.


End file.
